


Vacation with the Sonic Speedster

by Half_Blood_Yokai101



Series: With the Sonic Speedster [2]
Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Also rip Prince's long hair, Gen, It will be missed, M/M, There are other characters, Who is not very happy about Prince not competing in races, such as Squeak
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Half_Blood_Yokai101/pseuds/Half_Blood_Yokai101
Summary: Set two months after A Date with the Sonic Speedster, Prince has decided to take Dandy's advice a take a break from racing to sort things out. While Prince's fans are understanding about Prince doing this, his manager Squeak is not. In fact, Squeak is now trying to find out where the racer is to drag him back. And after a close run-in with Squeak, Prince needs to find a place where Squeak wouldn't think to look.Meanwhile, Dandy and the crew have had amazing luck in finding new aliens to register and decide to celebrate by going to Boobies (where else???). While there, they run into the Sonic Speedster himself, and after hearing about Squeak chasing him, Dandy decide to let him stay on the Aloha Oe until he is ready to go back to racing. Shenanigans and romance will happen aboard this crazy ship as the crew travel the galaxy with their new passenger.





	1. Prologue: Breaking News! the Sonic Speedster is taking a Vacation?!

~News Flash~  
This just in. Racing Star Prince has just announced that he will be taking a break from racing this year. 

Prince announced today at a meeting that he is not going to participate in this year’s racing season. He said that “ I have a lot of things on my mind recently and I think that it’s starting to mess with my career as a racer. I’m not going to give up on racing, I just need a break to collect myself.” 

This announcement comes in light of Prince’s less than Stellar performance last season with him only winning 10 of the 30 races. Prince was also involved in a small ship fire last week that burned off a good majority of his beautiful turquoise hair, causing him to get a new hair cut to even things out. 

Surprisingly, fans have been very supportive of Prince’s decision of not competing this year, going to social media and telling Prince to “enjoy his vacation” and “hoping you sort things out”. 

Well that’s all the news for now. I’m Aurora Boreala, and thank you for watching Galactic News.


	2. Chapter One: How Squeak is handling the news

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squeak is an angry little Mouse alien and Prince has a crazy idea on how to avoid him.

Squeak was angry. No. Angry wasn’t the right word for what he was feeling right now. Furious, yes, furious was the right word for how the small mouse alien felt right now. Squeak was furious at the situation. And what is that situation? It was nothing important really. Just the fact that Prince, his client, was out somewhere on a vacation instead of Racing !!! 

The only thing going through his head was why Prince would even think that this was a good idea to do this before the beginning of the racing season. The only way that he was going to win races was to continue racing, not take a vacation. And yet he decides to do this without Squeak’s opinion on the matter. So of course Squeak had every right to be furious right now.

And what’s worst is that when Squeak went to confront Prince about going on a vacation, thinking that if he stopped him while he was packing his stuff that he could change his mind, is that Prince was already gone before he got there. That meant that he had planned this ahead of time. That meant that once he had finished the press conference, he could leave and nobody would be able to stop him.

Which had led Squeak to his current situation: trying to find Prince and convince him to come back and race. 

So far, he has not been successful in finding the racer. He has already been to five different tourist planets and has had bad luck finding Prince. What made it more difficult was the fact that Prince now had short hair thanks to that stupid ship fire that happened. So he didn’t really stand out in a crowd like he did before. And that made things a little more difficult for Squeak right now. It also didn’t help that people and aliens alike kept tripping over him as well. Curse being short.

As Squeak was thinking that maybe he should hire someone to carry him around, he bumped into someone leg. The person muttered a quick apology before going to wherever he was going while Squeak was rubbing his nose for the 12th time that day. It took Squeak a moment to realize that that person’s voice sounded awfully familiar to him. But when he tried to find that person, he was gone.

~~~~A few minutes later, in a small spaceship~~~~

Prince was still trying to calm his racing heartbeat. He had just ran into Squeak. Thankfully, the alien was too occupied rubbing his bruised nose to see that it was him. But why was Squeak there? Was he looking for Prince? Did he want to try and convince Prince to come back (The answer to that is an obvious YES)? If that was the case (and it is), that meant Prince had to be careful. Squeak is capable of bribing people to get the information that he wanted, and could mean finding out where Prince was or where he was going to go next. Prince needed a new plan now. If Squeak was trying to find him, that meant he can’t go to any hotels now. But where would he go? Prince wasn’t going to sleep in his ship, it was already cramped enough. 

Then it came to him. Maybe They wouldn’t minded another passenger on their ship for a while? It was a crazy plan. He didn’t think it would work, but maybe it would work. With that plan in mind, Prince set the ship's coordinates to the nearest Boobies.


End file.
